


maybe someday

by sapphfics



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Wish Fulfillment, i stole the title from a colleen hoover book, i wrote this in like an hour i’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “It’s alright, Laura.” Mia smiles again, almost like she did when she was only Anita, almost like she did when she died. It would be frightening if Laura didn’t feel as though she knew Mia better than anyone. “I’ll go with you. I have been getting terribly lonely.”Or: Laura, Mia and a life looking out at the sea, without feeling afraid.





	maybe someday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Humans or Miaura would be canon already.

Laura sells her old house to buy the cottage. Her children care, of course - and they will always come first to her - but they all agree that it’s for the best. There are too many horrible memories attached to that house. 

They all help her move. Sophie whispers goodbyes in every room just as she did when she was younger, more innocent. Laura can hardly believe she’s going to university in September. Mattie seems as if she’d be quite happy to hold her son’s hand and never let go but still lets him run around with his aunt. Laura can’t help but think he looks so much like his father. Toby tries to be stoic about the whole ordeal, but Laura knows better. He refuses to look at where Niska split Hester’s skull even though her blood was washed away long ago. Joe sighs, clearly sad to go, but he’s happy enough with his tiny supermarket and actual human interaction. 

She gets a decent price, all things considered. It goes to a couple of newlyweds: a woman named Sarah and a green eyed synth, Isla. They seem happier than Laura ever was with Joe as Sarah shakes Laura’s hand and grins.

They meet again in the forest, the rail-yard is still empty. Laura’s not sure why she’s doing this. 

“Look, I’m not asking you to run away with me,” Laura says. She is a lawyer, she knows how to form an argument. “I’m not Ed. You’ll always have a place here, remember? The cottage isn’t far from home, it has charging points, wifi, everything. Even if something does go wrong, you’ll know immediately.” 

“It’s alright, Laura.” Mia smiles again, almost like she did when she was only Anita, almost like she did when she died. It would be frightening if Laura didn’t feel as though she knew Mia better than anyone. “I’ll go with you. I have been getting terribly lonely.” 

They come in through the back door because Mia still shudders slightly when she looks at a beach, but Laura is not Ed. Laura has _always_ known who she is. (She knows that Mia still keeps Ed’s mother’s necklace in her bedside table draw as a reminder, to remember her. She laughs when she remembers that Sophie had overheard her and Laura’s conversation about Ed and had offered to punch him, too.) 

The cottage has more space on the inside. Two bedrooms, large enough to fit more beds of the kids come over for a visit. A large kitchen. An office. A large skylight that opens, because no matter how much her code is interfered with Laura knows that Mia will always love the moon. 

Nothing much happens. No bomb threats, no great disaster. No one knows they’re there so there’s no spray paint on the door, not yet. (Though, Laura thinks, Synth Fucker is a bit more accurate now.) 

Laura works on her cases and Mia helps when she can. Mia gets a job doing art therapy and sells her poetry and she’s perfect for it. When they’re home, it’s simple. Mia’s hand will brush Laura’s thigh in the kitchen, hugs becoming far more frequent and casual, Laura and then - 

Well. No one ever asks why Laura needs such a large bed. 

They’re happy, after everything. They almost didn’t think it’d be possible. Laura kisses her on the balcony because she can, because they’re free. 

“The moon is beautiful tonight, don’t you think?” Mia giggles, which she’s done perhaps never in her life. 

“I do,” Laura agrees. “But you’re even more so.”

It might be sappy, but it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still emotionally recovering from That Episode so here’s some more word vomit anyway miaura is Endgame come chat to me @sapphfics on tumblr or @lesbiansappho on twitter ok bye <3


End file.
